The Son of Charizard
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Ash is heartbroken over the loss of his Charizard (so am I!), which was 6 months ago. But he suddenly comes across Lisa, and she offers to show him his Charizard..wil he say yes?


Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any of its creations.Satoshi does (I forgot his last name!!!Sorry, Satoshi!).

A/n- WAAA!!!{{Bawling}} I just watched the episode "Charizard's Burning Ambition" and Charizard really left!!!That's just so unfair!!!I mean, I love Charizard!He's like my favorite!WAA!!!{{Continues bawling}}So, {{sniff}} I'm here to make all you Charizard fans happy again.Here it comes…the Son of Charizard!!!{{Claps, whistles}}

"Ash why aren't you collecting badges?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Huh…?" Ash drowsily replied, his chin resting in his gloved hand.

"Pika?" Pikachu seemed worried also; his trainer was extremely distraught!

"Yeah Ash, you seem to be so sleepy since Charizard left (which was six months ago, mind you)!" Brock brushed his Vulpix.

"Vul!" Vulpix barked.

"Just—cant concentrate that's all." Ash said, his eyes glazing over.

"Well if you say so," Misty petted Togepi's head.

"Priiii!" Togepi chirped.

"Chu…" Pikachu cowered at his trainer's feet, trying to help Ash work up his confidence.

"Charizard…I raised him since he was a Charmander…when that creep Damien dumped him…when he evolved to Charmeleon…and then evolving to Charizard to save me from Aerodactyl…" Ash murmured.(A/n- flashback alert!!!^_^)

~*Flashbacks- when Ash was carrying Charmander back to the Pokemon Center*~

"Ash, protect its flame!" Brock urged, spreading his raincoat on a shivering Charmander.

"Roger!" Ash followed, keeping a tight watch on the shuddering Pokemon.

Misty opened the door for them, and Nurse Joy greeted them, "What's the—oh my! Hurry to the emergency room!"

Ash, Brock, and Misty waited anxiously outside as Nurse Joy tried to revive Charmander.Then she came out and flashed a smile to the trainers, "Charmander will be alright by tomorrow." 

Ash, greatly reassured, fell asleep without a problem. 

But by morning Charmander was gone!

~*Cut to when Charmander was barbequing Team Rocket*~

"Thanks Charmander!How about you come with me?" Ash grinned gratefully as they clambered out of the hole Team Rocket dug.

"Char?" Charmander looked at Ash, and was about to agree when Damien's voice rang out, "Oy Charmander!Sorry fer keepin' you out so long!Come back to me, kay?" 

Charmander had resisted Damien and went with Ash.

~*Flashback over*~

Ash sighed, remembering…then another memory busted in…

~*Flashback- When Charmander desperately tried to flame Executores away*~

"Hang on Charmander!" Ash cheered.

Charmander suddenly started glowing, and then he evolved to Charmeleon!

"Wow!Cool!" Ash hugged his new Pokemon.Charmeleon instead breathed fire to his trainer.Ash sighed anime style.

~*Flashback over*~

Ash shook his head, [It's no used remembering now!] he silently scolded himself, [Charizard's gone…] but another memory intruded…

~*Flashback- Ash is being carried thru the air by Aerodactyl*~

Charmeleon scratched his chin and yawned, then Aerodactyl hollered a taunt to him, and he evolved to Charizard!

He swooped thru the air and caught the airborne Ash, snoring away.

~*Flashback over*~

[I'm telling you, Ash, it's no use!Charizard's gone to the Valley, he's happy there…where he can battle in peace…] Ash drooped his head sorrowfully.

"Pika," Pikachu felt sad too, after all, Charizard was an old friend…it felt like losing Butterfree, his oldest ever friend, Ash's first ever caught Pokemon, over again.

Misty remembered Charmander's sweet temper when she exclaimed she only liked water type Pokemon.

Brock recalled how Ash had lovingly cared it, almost being a breeder, Ash greatly resembled Susie, and how she looked when she had to let Vulpix go.

{Ash leaves behind too many Pokemon…first Butterfree…then Primeape…then Pidgeot…and finally Charizard…it's too hard on him.} Misty brushed her hair back, {it's almost like leaving Horsea and Starmie all over again…}

Ash sighed again, and memories flooded in…from when he first met Charmander to when Charizard had gazed so longingly at the Valley, and Ash had to let him go for his own good.

He stifled a sob as he drifted off to sleep.

Ash awoke the next morning by a soft, "Char?"

Ash blinked and faced a small Charmander."WHOA!" he yelped.

"Char!Mander!" the Charmander waved it tiny arms in the air, and two more teensy Charmanders bustled in.

"Char!" "Char!" "Mander!" they squeaked, crawling over Ash and Pikachu.

"Barbeque!Roast!And Charm!Where are you?" a familiar voice echoed.

"Lisa?" Ash bolted up straight.

"Ash!" Lisa's bushy green hair came into view, "Long time no see!Charizard's doing great!These Charmanders are his babies!"

"_Babies?!_" Ash shouted.

"Huh?" Misty and Brock had woken up too.

"Right, he found companionship with a female Charizard." Lisa rounded up the squealing Charmanders and her Charizard, Charla, lovingly nuzzled them as if they were her own babies.

"He found companionship with Charla?!" Ash said incredulously.

"No silly, with a younger Charizard who was also left by a trainer.She was always picked on and Charizard protected her so they sort of bonded, well see ya!" Lisa straightened and was about to leave when Ash yelled, "Wait!Can I see Charizard?And maybe…just maybe—keep one of his kids?" 

"Well, if you want to, come on," Lisa shrugged.

Misty and Brock were staring at them and then they both shrugged and resumed grooming their Pokemon.

"Alright!C'mon Pikachu!" Ash jumped up.

"Chu!" Pikachu leapt up and down, excited.

They followed Lisa to the Valley and she opened the door.

"CHAR!" Charizard's deafening roar at seeing Ash thundered over the other roars of other Charizards.

"Charizard!" Ash said blissfully as he embraced his Pokemon, now twice the size he was before and clearly the leader of the Valley.

"Char!" Charizard roared again, a roar of joy at seeing his trainer again.

And then a shy female Charizard edged up to Ash's Charizard and growled a few words.

"Oh this is Charsi, your Charizard's wife." Lisa smiled.

Ash stared at the magnificent creature that was once his, but now belonged to the wilderness and nature, then he glanced at Charizard's shy wife, Charsi.She sidled up to Charizard nervously, as though afraid Ash might loathe her.

"Charsi has been thru many abuses by her trainer, and she was a weakling when she was brought here.It seemed that your Charizard knew what it was like being left alone so he decided to help Charsi and soon a romance blossomed and three little babies popped out," Lisa gestured to Charm, Barbeque, and Roast.

"Charizard…" Ash ran his fingers on Charizard's now strong body, and whispered, "May I take one of your babies…and train him?I'll bring him back when he evolves to a Charmeleon for you to see, and when he evolves to a Charizard I'll leave him here with you."

Charizard grimaced as the thought of leaving one of his beloved children, but nodded.

Ash chose Charm, and he smiled at the curious Charmander, the son of his former Pokemon.

Pikachu played with the young Charmander and then Ash gave a hug goodbye to Charizard and Charsi before setting off, with a young spirit that will resemble Charizard, and with new hope, he will once again set off to conquer the Pokemon World and become the world's greatest Pokemon master.

A/n- hey how was it???Good?Bad???Oh just review all right?!And so—I hope I get lotsa good reviews cuz maybe then I'll create a sequel about Charm and Ash!I'm hoping to do so but if I don't get enough good reviews I might not do it cuz then what's the point if no one reads it?Flames are welcome if you have a good reason behind it.

Anime*Angel^_^


End file.
